justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Oops!... I Did It Again
(The Girly Team) |year = 2000 (2012) |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Mashup) |dg = / / / |difficulty = (Classic/Mashup) |effort = |nogm = 4 each |nosm = |pc = Orange/Yellow/Red/Blue |gc = Indigo/Gold/Yellow/Red |lc = Orange (Classic) Aqua (Mashup) |mashup = Available on all consoles |alt = |pictos = 57 (Classic) 102 (Mashup) |nowc = IDidItAgainQUAT |audio = |perf = Laura Ferretti (P1) Aurélie Sériné (P2) Céline Baron (P3) Natsuko Ferguson (P4)}}"Oops!... I Did It Again" by Britney Spears (covered by The Girly Team in-game), is featured on Just Dance 4, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers The dancer's outfits are catsuits similar to the one Britney Spears wore in her music video for this song. Each has purple hair and shoes and masks that match their suits. P1's suit and mask are orange, P2 is yellow, P3 is red, and P4 is blue. Each of them has a glowing sky blue outline. ididitagainquat_coach_1_big.png|P1 ididitagainquat_coach_2_big.png|P2 ididitagainquat_coach_3_big.png|P3 ididitagainquat_coach_4_big.png|P4 Background The routine takes place in the criminal lineup section of a police department. The lines and height numbers move to the beat of the song. During the spoken part of the song, the background turns dark and starry. At the end of the routine, a black-and-white Polaroid picture of the dancers is shot. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: This is a wave Gold Move starting from P1 and ending with P4. P1: Put your right hand up with your palm pointing to the left of the screen. P2: Crouch down and bring both arms to the back of you, like in the picture. P3: Put your left arm up and your right arm just below it, with your palm pointing to the floor. P4: Put your right hand with your fingers pointing to the right of the screen and your palm pointing to the screen. Oops... I Did It Again GMs.png|All Gold Moves Oops!ThisFileSizeIsBig.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup Oops!...I Did It Again has a Mashup available on all consoles. Dancers *''Jungle Boogie'' *'Unknown Dancer' *''Boom'' *''Pon de Replay'' *''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)'' *''Here Comes the Hotstepper'' *''Crazy in Love'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''Boom'' *''Pon de Replay'' *''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Up)'' *''Here Comes The Hotstepper'' *''Crazy in Love'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *'Unknown Dancer' *''Beat Match Until I’m Blue'' *''Here Comes The Hotstepper'' *''Crazy in Love'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''I Don't Feel Like Dancin''' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin''' *''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) '' Appearances in Mashups Oops!...I Did It Again is featured in the following Mashup: *''You’re On My Mind'' (Quatro) Dance Quests Just Dance 4 * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Poser" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Oops!" is sung ''Just Dance 2016 ''Oops!...I Did It Again appears in the following Dance Quest: *Royal Trivia *This is the fourth song by Britney Spears in the series, after Womanizer, Toxic and Baby One More Time ''. It is followed by ''Circus and Scream & Shout. *This is the first time that a song in Just Dance 4 has a Mashup that only uses 1 dancer from that game; it is followed by Maneater, Can't Take My Eyes Off You, and the unused Istanbul (Not Constantinople). **However, Boom later became available as a DLC on Just Dance 4. *The routine for the song has a lot of missing pictograms. *In the Mashup, Beat Match Until I’m Blue appears twice in a row. This makes it one of the six songs where a dancer appears twice or more in a row in a Mashup. along with Kids in America in Rock Lobster, The Power in (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life, Dagomba ''and ''Crying Blood ''in ''Pump It, and Rockafeller Skank in Jamaican Dance. *When the cursor goes over the Mashup square in the Wii and Wii U menus, P3 appears in the character selection screen but is not featured in the Mashup. *This is the fourth cover by The Girly Team in the main series, following Fame (in Just Dance Now), Baby One More Time, Twist and Shake It, Ain’t No Other Man, So Glamorous, Flashdance ... What A Feeling, Macarena, and ''These Boots Are Made For Walking. *The unknown dancer in the Mashup is the same coach as the one in the Baby One More Time ''Mashup. Coincidentally, ''Baby One More Time is also a song by Britney Spears and yet covered by the same artist. *According to the chart in the background, each of the coaches are 6 feet (1.8m) tall. This makes them about the height of the average Dutch adult male, the tallest people in the world. *In the song's icon, P1’s hair is longer than it is in the actual routine. **This could most likely be a beta element. *''Oops!...I Did It Again'' has a Dance Quest with the same requirement as Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!). *In Just Dance Now, the background has many changes, including being more animated and having more particles during the bridge. **Also, at the end of the routine, when the black and white snapshot of the dancers is taken and displayed, their outlines and silhouettes are still visible. However, their outlines and silhouettes were not visible in Just Dance 4 when the snapshot was shown. Gallery ididitagainquat.jpg|''Oops!...I Did It Again'' Oops!inactive.png|''Oops!...I Did It Again'' on the Just Dance 4 menu Oops!active.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover ididitagainquat_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover DidItAgain_albumcoach.png Oopsavatar.png|P3's avatar on Just Dance 2014 79.png|P3's avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games Gold_Oops I Did It Again.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Oops I Did It Again.png|Diamond avatar ididitagainquatpictos.png|Pictograms OOps pose.png|Puppet Master Pose P3 Screenshot_5thy.png|Beta Color Scheme P2 Videos Britney Spears - Oops!...I Did It Again (Official Video) Just Dance 4 Oops!...I Did It Again, Britney Spears (Classique)-(Dance creew) 5* Just Dance 4 Oops!...I Did It Again, Britney Spears (Mash-up) 5* Just Dance Now - Oops!...I Did It Again 5* Just Dance 2016 - Oops! I Did It Again - 5 Stars References Site Navigation es:Oops!...I Did It Again Category:Dance Crews Category:Covered Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Natsuko Ferguson Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Hard Songs Category:Céline Baron